The Game to Love
by lici-chan
Summary: *Strong T maybe* Love isn't something you force, but when its right there in front of you and you can't see it. That's when its time for your co-workers to step in. Read as SPR tries to get our Naru and Mai together, when all odds are against them. I mean with a prince, a ghostly curse and parents how are we going to get them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi amigos! I basically had an A in spanish all year but ended up getting a B at the end of school D: how that happens i have no clue**

**But thanks for clicking on my story.**

**If you wanna read the prequel go to my other story Love is such a small word for such big feelings (its the last chapter)**** :D**

**I don't own GH or the story(Its her's: Rosethewolfgirl) basically i just wrote this! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**PLAN A - Ayako's locked in plan**

It had been an eventful case and Ayako could tell that Mai and Naru had some tension between each other. So Ayako being the lady she is decided to be a little matchmaker. You see SPR had a storage unit in the back of the office across from the restroom. Ayako had somehow gotten her hand on the storages key and she had the perfect plan. Ayako had planned it out where it will go off without a flaw. At first she sent everyone to an early dinner except Naru who was count his precious equipment and Mai who ran to the restroom. She had also been smart enough to pick them up some food which she placed on a shelf in the storage room as she had brought equipment up there too. You see her plan was to lock them in there. Of course she had just finished her last step, as she was walking away with Mai banging on the door.

**Mai's POV**

"What the hell, whoever you are open this door right now." i started yelling seeing as i got locked in the storage room.

"It's no use, it only locks from outside" Naru said which made me jump because i thought i was the only one in here.

"We can't get out until they come back from dinner and open the door" he said

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lin came in and told me he was going to dinner with everyone, and he'd help when he gets back. I would have assumed you would've went with them, but here you are trapped in here with me. How did you manage to lock us in here?" Naru said in that all too familiar voice that meant he really thought i was dumb or didn't care what i said.

"For your information I was going but i got forced in here and the door locked, plus i don't have my phone smart ass and what your talking to me now because since we got back or should i say since ya found me, you've been ignoring me!" I said harshly

"Mai i just needed time to think and i wasn't ignoring you i just wasn't making an effort to talk"

"Oh really but yet you can ride with Masako and Lin on our way here, and you were sure making an effort to flirt with Masako" I said as i sat on the floor

"That was nothing Mai! But since we're here lets get some work done." He said as he offer me a hand up and thats when we began to work.

The only thing Mai didn't notice was Naru smiling at how diligently she worked.

About two hours later Lin opened the door with Mai asleep on the only couch in there and Naru was reading on the floor next to her.

**Lin's POV**

As soon as I opened the door Naru shook Mai awake and showed her the door was open. He then walked away into his office.

I saw his phone laying on the counter, which I told him it was there before I left.

Ayako had said something about her plan being in action and if they were stuck in here I would have expected a call at least, then as I stepped into the storage. I saw that all the work had been done. The work that would've took me at least 4 hours was done in two because those two worked in silence would be my guess.

So I decided to get to the bottom of this and head to the source Naru's Office.

"Naru how did you get all that work done within this amount of time."

"Well Lin I had help from my nuisance of an assistant" He said as he was reading

"Are you sure you didn't enjoy working alone with her" I said with a small smile

"No"

"I just thought you would after that talk you had with Masako in the van"

"I don't know what you mean Lin now could you please exit my office" He said in a voice that basically pushed me out of the office.

_**Hey! I hope you enjoyed it and many thanks to Rosethewolfgirl who came up with this idea!**_

_**Okay since i love my readers here's a sneak peak to the next chapter:**_

**The meeting and Plan B John's Plan**

**John's POV**

*During their little dinner after Ayako locked Naru and Mai in the same room.

"So here's the deal people" Ayako said as she threw a notebook down on the table

"The game is to get our boss and Mai-san together. Here's the plan we each get a chance to get Mai and Naru together" she said smiling wickedly

_**That's the end so you should follow this story! -~-Lici-chan ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own GH or Uta no prince-sama.**_

_**The meeting and Plan B—John's Plan.**_

**John's POV**

*During their little dinner after Ayako locked Naru and Mai in the same room*

"So here's the deal people." Ayako said as she threw a notebook down on the table.

"The game is to get our boss and Mai-san together. Here's the plan, we each get a chance to get Mai and Naru together." She said, smiling wickedly.

"But shouldn't we just let them find love themselves?" I said raising my hand.

"Ah, good point John but you see with them two, love is always two steps away and they just never take those last two steps and it's our mission to get them together. Just imagine them two walking down the aisle because of us." Ayako said.

"So what do we win? If this is a game what do we get?" Monk asked Ayako.

"Well I was thinking we put in 2,000 yen each and whoever wins gets that and bragging rights." She said pulling out 2,000 yen.

"Might as well." Lin said which surprised all of us.

"Okay since I already tried my plan and I don't know if it worked so Lin will text me if it did when he makes it back to the office." Ayako said getting a hat and placing cards in them then shaking it and pulling out a card.

"If my plan doesn't work then John, you get to go next then Monk, Masako, Lin and last Yasu." She said pulling out the last card.

"Uh, but what am I suppose to do?" I asked not really wanting to play even though I put my yen already on the table for the bet. "If God wants them to be together then he will guide them down that path." I told them.

"But John aren't you suppose to marry that couple Saturday?" Monk asked which I had totally forgotten about until now.

"Yeah that couple that is so in love?" Masako questioned smiling her beautiful smile she does.

"Um, yeah what about it?" I asked looking at them because they all had the same expression—EVIL!

"I was thinking maybe we could trick Naru and Mai into going to the wedding and letting them see what true love is like." Ayako suggested.

"Well I would have to talk to them about inviting Mai and Naru."

"Great, I'll go with you. Nobody can really say no to a celebrity." Masako said.

"That's your plan then but Lin do me a favor and tell me the info on their relationship when you get back to SPR." And that was how our meeting was concluded.

**Lin's POV**

I had just texted Ayako that her plan failed and that they're working quietly which was kinda weird so it's time for Lin to do some investigating.

I snuck into the front office without being noticed by Mai because she was on the phone. I listened in on her conversation since I was already hiding behind the couch.

"Yuki I don't know what happen after the last case. I would've thought maybe the relationship between me and Naru might've changed. Now it's just awkward between us...Yes I know I still have to fight Masako for him...No I'm not just going to flat-out ask him out...I know but I'll talk to you later, I gotta go ask Lin something."

Oh no. I had to abort the plan even though I just got some helpful information.

**John's POV**

It was Monday and the wedding was Saturday so we had to talk to Tokiya and Haruka today if we wanted Naru, Mai and my date, Masako on the guest list.

Masako had shown up in her kimono looking as beautiful as she always does but this time she seemed more elegant.

We arrived in the very nice hotel and Masako looked surprised that I would be...someone so rich. What she didn't know was that I was very good friends with the groom. We had just knocked on the door and Haruka-chan answered the door. "Oh John-san, so nice to see you again but weren't you just with Tokiya and the guys a few days ago?"

"Yes Haruka-chan but we need to ask you something, you and Tokiya?"

"Of course. Tokiya, John's here" She said yelling toward the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He said coming out with an apron around his waist and that's when Masako noticed.

"Tokiya? Haruka? Are you from Starish and you're the Starish's own composer?" She inquired with her mouth open.

"Oh, yes, Darling" I said grabbing her hand, forgive me God I should have asked her if I could hold her hand. "What I wanted to ask is if I could bring a date and my two friends, you see they have this problem and we were thinking if they saw how in love you two are maybe they'd be in love too."

"Love, oh my, a new song is coming to mind. I gotta go write music I say yes but Tokiya has to say yes too." She said running away toward the kitchen.

"I find any friends of John is a friend to me." He said smiling and then we said our goodbyes. After we made it out of the building Masako squeezed my hand and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"John how come you never told me you knew Starish?" She asked looking with me with a sort of admiration in her eyes.

"I do jobs on my own and they were on tour about two years ago and they encountered a ghost and I helped them, since then we've been very good friends." I answered.

"All theres left to do is to get them to get to the wedding." She said smiling.

**Tuesday**

I stood outside SPR scared to step in because today was the day we were going to convince Mai and Naru to go to the wedding. It would be a difficult task especially for me to try convince Naru to come to the wedding, but Ayako had convinced me to at least give it a try.

_~Earlier that day: On the phone~_

_Ayako: Today's the day John-san!_

_John: Hello Ayako but what is today?_

_Ayako: Tuesday of course! The day you invite those two lovebirds to the wedding!_

_John: I thought someone else would be doing that! How am I suppose to convince them?_

_Ayako: Don't worry we all believe in you!_

_John: Ayako please why can't you just do it!_

_Ayako: Well i'm busy and i'm sure Mai would be willing to help especially if you play your cards right!_

_Then she laughed evilly and hung up._

**~Present time~**

That's how I ended up here in front of SPR with no real confidence whatsoever. Which is why i'm walking into the office with no plan at all.

"Hello John what brings you to SPR?" Mai asked getting up from her desk to come to the couch which I was now sitting on.

"Well I wanted to ask you something, but then it sounds stupid." I said looking around. Maybe if I play innocent yet sad I can convince her to come to the wedding, please forgive me Father but this is for a good cause.

"No question is really stupid, just ask it." She replied smiling.

"Okay...everyone already said no expect you, Masako, and Naru but will you come to my friend's wedding? I'll be marrying them."

"Of course I'll go but how will we get Naru to go?" She asked putting her thinking face on.

"Well that's where I was hoping you could help." I said with hopeful eyes.

**Mai's POV**

"Okay, I'll try. If you would excuse me." I said walking into Naru's office.

"Naru, John wants to know if you'll go to his friend's wedding." I said as he typed. "Uh, it's going to be lovely. Just think of all the love there."

"Mai why would I want to see a couple get married that I don't even know? Besides what's so special about love? It's just a burden on the guy."

"No wonder everyone thinks you're a loveless monster."

"Mai I know how to love. I just necessarily like or recognize love with the opposite sex."

"So you're saying you like guys? Okay Naru whatever floats your boat." I teased knowing it would tick him off.

"Mai if I go to the wedding will you stop making up false accusations?" He questioned as he stopped typing to look at me.

"Yes, boss I will."

"Fine, I'll be there. Now get back to work!" He ordered and started typing again.

**_That's all for now friends, the rest of Johns plan will be in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review please. I'll see you next time ~Lici-chan_**

**_Special thanks to Treelow955 and Naruisawesome :D _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai's POV**

I had been excited for Saturday to come, since it was the day I was invited to the wedding. Wednesday I went and bought a dress. It took only ten minutes for me to find the perfect dress. I had bought a strapless dress which was white at the top and on my waist was a belt, from the belt down was a short teal bottom that went down to just above my knees. I matched it with some white heels and my hair, well, I curled it which didn't take long because my hair was only to my shoulders. Even though I wasn't used to walking in heels I made it on time to SPR knowing that I looked fabulous. Yet I was the first one there, which was odd because Naru was never late. So I sat there for a good ten minutes until John and Masako showed up in John's blue 1960 chevy pickup. (Which only sat three people in it.)

"Hey Mai, Masako insisted on bringing my truck so we'll have to wait and see what happens when Naru gets here." John said as he got out he was wearing a regular black and white suit but his tie was purple, it matched perfectly with Masako's long elegant purple dress.

"That's the problem, wait until Naru comes? Naru is never late...maybe he's not coming." I said twirling my curls.

"Oh don't say that. Naru said he's on his way, he just got stuck in traffic." Masako explained as she switched her sandals to some black heels.

As we were talking a red and black camaro pulled up next to us. We couldn't see who was driving because all the windows were tinted but the driver door open and that 'jerk' also know as Naru stepped out of the car.

"Sorry, you know I'm not usually late but it's been a while since I driven this car." He said. But I didn't know he could drive and say sorry! All that slipped my mind because I was paying attention to what he was wearing. It just made him sexy even if he was basically wearing a black suit as always, but this one it looked nicer. He had no jacket on but he had on his black pants and a black dress shirt that was tight in all the right places. What struck me the most though was the teal tie he was wearing. It was the same color as my dress I wonder if it was a coincidence or he had picked it out that way because of the dress I bought. He was the only one other than me who saw it. Right after I bought the dress I stopped by the office because I had forgotten some books there and Naru was the only one at the office.

Before I could react to anything, I had a map and directions in my hand. Masako and John were already in John's truck practically down the street yelling that they'd meet us there. This was going to be painful. We were already on the road and it was dead silent in the car.

**Naru's POV**

We had three hours to get to the wedding but the location was only an hour and a half away. It was dead silent in the car. I was wondering if she noticed that I had matched my necktie with her dress. Of course I was contemplating on if I should match or not. That's the reason I was late because of course I'd never be late for something dumb.

"This is a nice car Naru." She complemented touching the dashboard.

"Of course Mai, I've had it for awhile. I just never had a reason to drive it."

"Which explains why you keep braking and swerving! You don't drive good Naru?" She said as she practically jump out of her seat.

"Mai, I'll have you know I know how to drive very well. I just haven't driven in a while."

"PULL OVER!" She screamed as if she was dying.

So I pulled over to the side of the road, we were on a very empty highway. As soon as I turned off the car she jumped on me and grabbed the keys. She was out of the car running into the field that we stopped by. Knowing Mai this would be a problem so I got out and locked the door. As I came around the car to Mai's side I noticed that her shoes were laying on the ground so I took mine off and laid them next to her going into the field, barefooted. I could see Mai dancing around from where I was and she looked beautiful in her dress. As I near her I could hear her singing 'Naru doesn't know how to drive' over and over again.

"Mai I know how to drive. I just haven't driven in like years." I corrected running toward her.

"I don't believe you Naru!" She said as she ran from me but I grabbed the keys before she could get any further from me.

"Hey they're mine!" She yelled jumping for them. I started to run backwards but as I was running I tripped on something causing me to fall backwards and with her chasing me she fell right onto me. Our face only inches away from each other and neither of us moving. I didn't know if it was the way the light hit her face or if I was actually possibly falling in love with her but right now I really wanted to kiss her. I started to move closer to her face and I could feel her breath. It was like the whole world had stopped. I was centimeters away from her lips. I could feel our noses almost touching...

_**That's all for now! What will happen next? ;)**_

_**Special Thanks to Naruisawesome! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai's POV**

I knew when we started moving closer that maybe this wasn't a good idea. Even if his lips were only centimeters from me, I couldn't kiss him. I don't know if he feels 'that way' towards me or if this is just the heat of the moment. All I know is I had to pull away and I did. Of course I did, I couldn't kiss someone who is clearly in love with someone else.

"Um, maybe we should...uh, get going." I suggested getting off of him.

"Yeah, we should." Naru agreed with a little redness on his cheeks, which I noticed but I didn't say anything. It was just probably from being in the sun too long.

"I'm driving." I announced as we made it the car. He didn't disagree so I drove and this time I turned on the radio but yet there was still a silence within the car. But it was a different kind of silence than the one we had earlier.

**~An Hour Later~ **

We had just arrived at the wedding and even though we were at a celebrities' wedding, Naru and I seemed to catch everyone's attention. Of course they'd be starting at us, well not us more likely it was Naru they were staring at. It's his godly beauty that I know the women would stare at but even men were staring which freaked me out.

"Mai, what happened to you?!" Masako shouted at us as we took a seat towards the back.

"Driving issues. So who's in the bridal party?" I asked glancing around.

"Well, we have the groom, Tokiya Ichinose, then the best man, Otoya Ittoki. The bride is Haruka Nanami; her maid of honor is Tomochika Shibuya who is also six months pregnant and her bridesmaids are Ringo Tsukimiya and Haruka's second cousin, Yuki." Right when Masako stopped talking the wedding music started playing. Haruka came down the aisle in a sleeveless, mermaid, wedding dress. It was satin and had a beautiful train with amazing beading everywhere.

I loved seeing the bride's face when she first walked in but what I really loved was the groom's face whenever his future wife came through the door. Ever since I was a kid and every time I went to a wedding, throughout the whole thing, my favorite part would be seeing the groom's face when he sees her.

When I looked up and saw that Tokiya was in a trance I know that he loved her with all his heart. It was as if she was the light to the darkness he'd been trapped in for a long time; He was in love. I could see everyone watching Haruka but there was one other person watching Tokiya's reaction other than me. It was Naru and he had on one of those smiles on his face that took your breath away every time you saw it.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Now it was time to head to the hotel for the reception party. I took a seat at an almost empty table because Naru went to the bar for some reason and John and Masako went to dance.

"How you doing Darling?" Asked a pregnant lady about a few years old than me.

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like dancing." I said folding my napkin on my lap.

"Maybe it's because you can't dance with the person you really want to dance with." She said placing a hand on mine as a sort of calming jester.

"I guess you're right." I admitted looking at her in the eye. She was very beautiful, almost looked like Haruka but she had a more distinct look plus she was pregnant.

"Tomochika Shibuya but you can call me Tomo-chan."

"Oh, I'm Mai Taniyama but you can call me Mai, Tomo-chan."

"Eh, Mai-san, you're very beautiful and young so how come you don't have a date?"

"Well I thought I did but apparently not." I said looking up and now seeing Naru dancing with some girl on the dance floor.

"I got it." Tomo-chan said noticing where I was looking and she got up which was pretty difficult in her condition so I helped her and we went to the restroom.

"You're in love with him, that dark headed boy with the blonde girl on the dance floor." She stated going into a stall.

"Sorry, when your seven months pregnant you have to go pee all the time. And Mai I wouldn't worry about the blonde. She is a sleazy girl and if your man is smart enough he won't fall for it." She said and then I heard the toilet flush.

"Tomo-chan, I'm still worried though. We had a moment today but after the moment he distanced himself from me and I don't know what to do since I'm in love with him." I confessed, watching her wash her hands.

"I have an idea! Jealously! It almost always works." She said confidently, calling someone's number.

"Babe, can you come back here to the table now?!" She asked as we took our seats.

Within a minute a young blonde man came along with another blonde and a red head. They yelled at Tomo-chan for a good ten minutes because they had rushed over here thinking she was going to labor or something. After that they all sat down and she introduced me to them.

"Mai this is my husband, Shou Kurusu or Syo-chan, Otoya Ittoki and Natsuki Shinomiya."

"Hi Mai."

"Hello."

"You're pretty." Came three responses from three, gorgeous guys after I introduced myself.

"I'm glad you brought Otoya."

"Well, I had to. I thought he may have needed to help me get you to the hospital." Syo-chan scolded his wife again.

"Wait, why do you need me?" Otoya asked.

"Well Mai needs to make someone jealous and I think you're perfect for the job."

"Wait, what about me?" Natsuki questioned.

"I'm sorry Honey, but I think Otoya should do it. He might be able to handle it better."

"I don't want to do it Tomo-chan!" I said jumping up. I was getting ready to run from this plan.

"Mai that wounded me very badly." Otoya said acting like he'd been shot but then he grabbed my hand.

We got to the dance floor to see Naru and that girl dancing very closely. That's when a slow song came on and Otoya pulled me closer and he had me facing away from Naru so I wouldn't have to look at him or that girl.

"So Mai-chan how long have you been in love with him?"

"Quite awhile Otoya, but I always feel like I can't love the way people normally do it, it's like a curse." I admitted looking down at our feet. What we didn't notice was that Naru and his mystery girl had moved right into my view. As I looked up I could see Naru with that girls tongue down his throat. I already know I was crying because I could feel a wet stream going down my cheeks. I couldn't hear, talk, move, or blink. There was this feeling in my stomach as if all my hopes were tearing each other apart. That had taken me by surprise, the guy I'm in love with and the one I was about to kiss only a few hours ago was standing in front of me kissing this tramp. All I knew was that I had to run, run away from all of this. I had already made it outside when Otoya finally caught up to me.

"Mai you okay?" He asked looking at me sadly.

"No, Otoya. I'm sorry I caused you trouble." I said looking away.

"Mai, you're like a little sister to us now so there is no reason for you to be apologizing. You're family to all of us now. We just found out you know John and John-san is like a dad or big brother to us. I want you to know that I'm here for you. Do you need a ride home?" He inquired.

"Oh, I live far out. About an hour and a half away so you don't have to, I'll just take a cab home." I said.

"No, Tomo-chan will have my head if I let you go home now!" He said grabbing my phone.

"We have an extra bed in with Tomo-chan seeing as she wanted a room with the bride and the bride is leaving for her honeymoon tonight. It's perfect!" He exclaimed dialing a number.

"Sorry, I left my phone at the hotel." He had his conversation with Tomo-chan and she agreed so I had no choice but to agree too.

"Great! Now we won't have to worry because you'll be with us." He said giving me a hug which I took happily. What I didn't notice was Naru coming around the corner looking red mad. I never got the chance to see him because Otoya pulled me into the limo and we left.

**John's POV**

As soon as we got to the reception me and Masako started dancing. We danced all night but I tried to keep my eyes on the prey (Naru and Mai). I stopped watching Mai because she was with Tomo-chan and instead had my eye on Naru all night. Sadly, he was drinking for some reason; It seemed like something was bothering him. I swear I took my eyes off of them for one minute and when I looked up Mai is running away with tears on her face and Naru looked fluster with a young, blonde girl sucking on his neck. I knew that it wasn't just trouble for them, it was trouble for me. So I texted her.

~John: Hey, we got a problem...

~Ayako: What happen?

~John: We'll talk tommorrow, let's just say we're going to have to do some damage control.

~Ayako: AH, John so that means you're out of the game!

~John: I think this wedding idea just made things worse between them two so we're meeting everyone the same place?

~Ayako: Yup, that cafe 12:00 PM


End file.
